1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifuge instrument and, in particular, to a centrifuge having an insulating door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some centrifuge instruments exhibit the capability of refrigerating the bowl in which the rotating member is received. This is done to control the temperature of the sample being exposed to the centrifugal force field. Exemplary of such instruments are the refrigerated centrifuges sold by E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Co., Inc. as "RC-3B," "RC-5C," or "OTD." These instruments respectively operate in the low speed, super speed and ultra speed ranges. In the latter instance the rotor bowl is evacuated while in the former two instances the bowl is not evacuated.
It is possible that when the bowl is not evacuated conduction of heat into the bowl from the ambient environment may occur and thus, may increase the sample temperature. This is perceived as disadvantageous because it both increases the refrigeration requirements and drives sample temperature beyond its desired range.
Accordingly it is believed advantageous to provide a structure whereby heat conduction from the exterior of the instrument to the refrigerated bowl is minimized.